vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Todd Lieberman |coprodução = |roteiro = Stephen Chbosky Evan Spiliotopoulos |criação original = Beauty and the Beast de Linda Woolverton La Belle et la Bête de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont |história = |narração = |elenco = Emma Watson Dan Stevens Luke Evans Kevin Kline Josh Gad Ewan McGregor Stanley Tucci Audra McDonald Gugu Mbatha-Raw Ian McKellen Emma Thompson |música = Alan Menken |tipo = LF |efeitos especiais = Digital Domain |edição = Virginia Katz |cinematografia = Tobias Schliessler |supervisor técnico = |produtor de VHX = |diretor de iluminação= |diretor de arte = |diretor de fotografia= |figurino = |diretor de ação = |jogo de cena = |lançamento = EUA: 2 de março de 2017 (El Capitan Theatre) BRA / POR: 16 de março de 2017 EUA / AGO / MOZ: 17 de março de 2017 |idioma = Inglês |estúdio = Walt Disney Pictures Mandeville Films |distribuição = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (Estados Unidos e Brasil) NOS Audiovisuais (Portugal e PALOP) |orçamento = US$ 160 milhões |receita = US$ 1 263 521 126 |precedido_por = |seguido_por = |website = http://movies.disney.com/beauty-and-the-beast-2017 |imdb_id = 2771200 }} Beauty and the Beast ( ) é um filme musical estado-unidense do género fantasia romântica, dirigido por Bill Condon e escrito por Stephen Chbosky e Evan Spiliotopoulos. É uma produção da Walt Disney Pictures, baseado no conto de fadas homónimo de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont e no filme de animação de 1991 da Disney. O elenco principal é formado por Emma Watson, Dan Stevens, Luke Evans, Kevin Kline, Josh Gad, Ewan McGregor, Stanley Tucci, Audra McDonald, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Ian McKellen e Emma Thompson. No filme, Bela é feita prisioneira de uma fera temível no seu castelo encantado e aprende a olhar além da sua aparência, evitando um caçador narcisista que procura casar com ela. As filmagens ocorreram no estúdio Shepperton Studios, em Surrey, Reino Unido, de 18 de maio a 21 de agosto de 2015. O filme estreou-se nos Estados Unidos a 17 de março de 2017, nos formatos 2D, Disney Digital 3-D, RealD 3D, IMAX 3D e 4DX. Estreou-se em Portugal e no Brasil a 16 de março de 2017 e em Angola e Moçambique a 17 de março do mesmo ano. Beauty and the Beast recebeu críticas geralmente favoráveis, destacando-se as performances do elenco, em especial Watson, Stevens e Evans, a narrativa, fidelidade ao longa-metragem animado, fotografia, direção de arte e trilha sonora. Arrecadou mais de US$ 1,2 bilhão mundialmente, contra um orçamento de US$ 160 milhões, sendo a segunda maior bilheteria no mercado doméstico, Estados Unidos e Canadá, no ano e também ocupando a segunda posição entre os filmes mais rentáveis de 2017, ficando atrás apenas de Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Além de ser a nona maior abertura da história no mercado interno com US$ 174,7 milhões, detém o título de maior arrecadação entre os remakes em live-action dos clássicos de animação da Disney. Atualmente, é a décima terceira maior bilheteria de todos os tempos. Recebeu duas indicações ao 71.º British Academy Film Awards, concorrendo nas categorias de Melhor Direção de Arte e Melhor Figurino, além de também ser indicado nas categorias de Melhor Direção de Arte e Melhor Figurino na 90.ª cerimônia do Oscar. Enredo Bela (Belle) é uma jovem que se torna prisioneira do Monstro/Fera no seu castelo em troca da liberdade do seu pai Maurice. Apesar dos seus medos, ela faz amizade com o grupo encantado do castelo e aprende a olhar além do exterior do príncipe Adam para reconhecer o verdadeiro coração e a alma humana dele. Também há um caçador chamado Gaston que quer levar Bela para si mesmo e caçar o príncipe Adam a qualquer custo. Elenco * Emma Watson como Bela (Belle) * Dan Stevens como Beast, o príncipe (Monstro/Fera) * Luke Evans como Gaston * Kevin Kline como Maurice * Josh Gad como Le Fou * Ewan McGregor como Lumière * Stanley Tucci como Cadenza * Audra McDonald como Madame Garderobe * Gugu Mbatha-Raw como Plumette * Ian McKellen como Cogsworth (Horloge) * Emma Thompson como Mrs. Potts (Madame Samovar) * Nathan Mack como Chip (Zip) * Adrian Schiller como Monsieur D'Arque * Hattie Morahan como Enchantress/Agathe (Feiticeira/Ágata) * Thomas Padden como Chapeau * Clive Rowe como Cuisinier * Gerard Horan como Jean Potts (Senhor Samovar) * Jimmy Johnston, Dean Street e Alexis Loizon como Tom, Dick e Stanley * Gizmo como FrouFrou * Zoe Rainey como Mãe da Bela * Tom Turner como o Rei (pai da Fera) * Harriet Jones como a Rainha (mãe da Fera) * Ray Fearon como Père Robert, o Dono da Biblioteca * Sophie Reid, Rafaëlle Cohen e Carla Nella como as Moças da Vila (Eliana, Elise e Eloise) Dublagem/Dobragem Produção Desenvolvimento Em 2009, a Disney começou a desenvolver adaptação cinematográfica com atores reais do musical da Broadway de 1994. No entanto, numa entrevista feita com Den of Geek, o compositor Alan Menken declarou que a versão cinematográfica prevista do espetáculo musical Beauty and the Beast "acabou sendo entalada." Em abril de 2014, foi noticiado que a Disney tinha começado a desenvolver uma nova versão em live-action de Beauty and the Beast, após produzir outros filmes de fantasia de imagem real (live-action), tais como Maleficent, Cinderella, e ''The Jungle Book''. Em 4 de junho de 2014, Bill Condon assinou o contrato para realizar o remake de Beauty and the Beast para a Walt Disney Pictures com Evan Spiliotopoulos a escrever o argumento. Condon não somente planeou inspirar-se no filme original, mas ele também planeou incluir muito mais ao filme, se não todas, as canções de Alan Menken e Tim Rice do musical da Broadway, com intenção de produzir o filme musical como uma "imagem real simples e direta, com um orçamento importante". Em setembro de 2014, foi noticiado que Stephen Chbosky (''The Perks of Being a Wallflower'') iria reescrever o argumento. Escolha do elenco A 26 de janeiro de 2015, foi anunciado que Emma Watson tinha sido escolhida para interpretar Bela, a protagonista do filme. Dan Stevens estava em negociações para interpretar o Monstro/Fera/Príncipe, a 4 de março de 2015, que foi confirmado pelo tweet de Emma Watson a 5 de março de 2015. Luke Evans também estava em negociações para fazer o papel de vilão, Gaston, a 4 de março de 2015. Evans também foi confirmado por Watson a 5 de março de 2015. Josh Gad foi adicionado ao elenco a 13 de março de 2015 para interpretar o companheiro de Gaston, Le Fou. Emma Thompson foi adicionada ao elenco a 16 de março de 2015 para interpretar a Madame Samovar e Kevin Kline para interpretar Maurice, o pai de Bela. Audra McDonald foi escolhida para o filme, para interpretar Garderobe, o guarda-roupa, a 27 de março de 2015. Ian McKellen foi escalado a 10 de abril de 2015 para interpretar Horloge, o mordomo fiel do Monstro/Fera. A 13 de abril de 2015, Gugu Mbatha-Raw foi escolhida para interpretar Plumette, o espanador de penas. A 21 de abril foi anunciado que Ewan McGregor havia se juntado ao elenco para interpretar Lumière, o candelabro, e mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Stanley Tucci foi escolhido para interpretar Cadenza, um personagem original criado para o filme. Filmagens As filmagens no estúdio Shepperton Studios, em Londres, começaram a 18 de maio de 2015 e terminaram em 21 de agosto do mesmo ano. Trilha sonora Condon originalmente planeou não apenas a inspiração no filme original, mas também planeou incluir a maioria, senão todas, as canções de Menken e Ashman do musical da Broadway, com a intenção de fazer um filme "live-action, direto e com grande orçamento em um filme musical." Alan Menken compôs as bandas sonoras instrumentais do filme, com músicas do filme original por ele e Howard Ashman, além de novo material escrito por Menken e Tim Rice. Menken disse que o filme não inclui canções que foram escritas para o musical da Broadway e em vez disso, criou três novas canções. O filme conta com uma nova versão de "Beauty and the Beast" interpretada por Ariana Grande e John Legend. A 19 de janeiro de 2017, foi confirmado pela Disney e por Céline Dion, cantora da versão original da faixa-título, que ela iria interpretar uma das novas canções originais "How Does a Moment Last Forever" que é executada durante os títulos finais. Lançamento A 16 de março de 2015, a Disney anunciou que o filme seria lançado em 3D a 17 de março de 2017, nos Estados Unidos. A primeira apresentação oficial do filme aconteceu na D23 Expo em agosto de 2015. Marketing Após um anúncio feito a 22 de maio de 2016, a Disney lançou o primeiro teaser trailer oficial no programa Good Morning America no dia seguinte. Nas suas primeiras vinte e quatro horas após o lançamento, o teaser trailer chegou a 91,8 milhões de visualizações, o que superou o número de visualizações naquela quantidade de tempo na história, incluindo para os teasers de outros filmes distribuídos pela Disney, como Avengers: Age of Ultron, Star Wars: The Force Awakens e Captain America: Civil War. O primeiro cartaz teaser oficial foi lançado a 7 de julho de 2016. A 2 de novembro de 2016, a revista Entertainment Weekly estreou a primeira imagem oficial na capa de sua revista para a semana, juntamente com nove novas fotos também. Uma semana depois, Emma Watson e a Disney estrearam um novo cartaz para o filme. A 14 de novembro de 2016, o primeiro trailer para cinema foi lançado novamente no programa Good Morning America. O trailer atingiu 127,6 milhões de visualizações nas suas primeiras vinte e quatro horas após o lançamento, estabelecendo um novo recorde como o trailer com mais visualizações neste espaço de tempo, batendo Fifty Shades Darker. Este recorde foi novamente quebrado pelo filme The Fate of the Furious. Lançamento em cada país Recepção Beauty and the Beast recebeu críticas geralmente favoráveis, destacando-se as performances do elenco, em especial Watson, Stevens e Evans, a narrativa, fidelidade ao longa-metragem animado, fotografia, direção de arte e trilha sonora. No Rotten Tomatoes, o filme acumula uma aprovação de 71% da crítica especializada e nota 7,3, de um total de 10, no IMDb. Prêmios e indicações }} Ligações externas * * * * Categoria:Filmes de 2017 Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2017 Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes de Live-Action